phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Assassin
: "'Crimson Assassin, Altered Beast. A mutated form of Locusti religisega.' Let's see... It's similar to a species native to Ragol, but... It shows signs of DNA alteration, which puts it in a different class. 'Source of DNA alteration has not yet been determined. It sprays an (sic) freezing adhesive to trap its prey. Then it attacks. When in danger, it has a tendency to charge toward its enemy. Take advantage of its poor eyesight in order to defeat it.'" : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Beta The Crimson Assassin is an altered beast residing in the underground Caves, and is the Ultimate form of the Grass Assassin. It is a large mantis-like creature that uncommonly appears about once per room, though in certain cases two may appear. General Data Characteristics Originally known as the species Locusti religisega, this creature was heavily mutated by being exposed to the sap of the bioweapon, De Rol Le."'Grass Assassin, Altered Beast. A mutated form of Locusti religisega.' Let's see... It's similar to a species native to Ragol, but... It shows signs of DNA alteration, which puts it in a different class." - Calus information pod in VR Temple Beta As a result, the Crimson Assassin is armed with pincer-like claws that glow as they are swung, a horned tail and forehead, and a thin streamlined body that allows the creature to sprint short distances quickly. It has five distinctive, green eyeballs with the central eye being the largest of the whole. Despite having many eyes, the Crimson Assassin is infamous for having poor eyesight, and it relies on its senses of touch and hearing in order to track its prey."'Take advantage of its poor eyesight in order to defeat it.'" - Calus information pod in VR Temple Beta A predator by nature, this creature will attempt to spit an adhesive filament on its victim that freezes its target long enough for it to be tenderized by the Crimson Assassin's large, photon-like claws before being consumed."'It sprays an adhesive threadlike filament to trap its prey.'" - Calus information pod in VR Temple Beta If a Crimson Assassin presumes that its life is in danger, it will wildly charge at its opponent until the threat has been chased away or killed."'When in danger, it has a tendency to charge toward its enemy.' That's an animal with no sense of fear! - Calus information pod in VR Temple Beta When a Crimson Assassin is killed in combat, its children that were hidden within its body tear their way out of their parent's corpse in a desperate effort to escape from harm. Activity patterns The attack patterns of the Crimson Assassin are simple in that it is primarily fixed on closing the distance between it and the player and attacking endlessly until it successfully kills its target. If the player is too far away and the Crimson Assassin is aware of the player's presence, the creature will charge quickly until it is within attacking distance. This screech motion gives the bug momentary invincibility for a few seconds, but returns back to being damageable when it starts its charge. Unlike its normal counterpart, the Crimson Assassin is able to constantly charge its target, especially when it is near death. It is advised that the player waits until the bug is actually running to attack it in order to stop the Crimson Assassin's charge and avoid potential damage. When faced directly with a Crimson Assassin, the creature will either swing its arms at the player or attempt to freeze the player with its cold, adhesive spray. If the player is unable to stop the creature in the short amount of time it takes for the spray to take effect, they will be frozen in place and unable to switch weapons or run away until they are thawed. This could mean life or death, especially if there are other enemies in the room, so it is imperative to always watch surroundings. It is worth noting that all of the Crimson Assassin's attacks can be easily stopped with a single hit, which stuns the beast until it regains its composure. Fun Facts *Grass Assassin originally made its debut in the game, Phantasy Star II. Under the name Locusta, it was a random encounter that appeared early on in the player's quest on the planet Mota. The same species also appears in Phantasy Star IV. Although the environment reverted back to a wasteland 1000 years in the future, locusta's general design seems to not have been affected. *Grass Assassin makes a return in Phantasy Star Universe with the same name and an updated model. This subspecies of the altered Ragol native lives on the planet Parum. *Based on evidence from several promotional pieces and advertisements, a pre-released version of Phantasy Star Online may have once had the grass assassin hostile reside in the forest. It can be seen attacking the players in Forest 1. References Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters